


183: “I’m afraid I’ve been thinking...” “A dangerous pastime.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [183]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 365 [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 60





	183: “I’m afraid I’ve been thinking...” “A dangerous pastime.”

**183: “I’m afraid I’ve been thinking...” “A dangerous pastime.”**

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked appearing beside Severus ignoring the male's surprised look. Severus opened his mouth to question but decided against it Lily always seemed to know where he was whenever he didn’t want to be found.

"I'm afraid I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime." Lily joked earning a glare from Severus, "I'm sorry, but you walked right into that one.".

"You've been around Black too long and Lupin too."

"Well you are dating their best friend and I am your best friend so we’re bound to hang out. Beside you love Remus, you just won't admit it and we both know wherever Remus is so is Black.

"Why do I continue to have you in my life?"

"Because you love me and you need someone to listen to your complaints about Potter. Now why are you sitting out here thinking?"

"Potter asked me to marry him." Severus muttered letting his hair fall before his face. Lily grew quiet for a moment before speaking up, "What did you say?"

Severus sighed, "I told him I will think about it but every time I think about it I just so." 

"Confused. Anxious. Filled with anxiety." Lily supplied as Severus sentence fell short at the end. 

"Yes, yes and yes. I just don't know what is the right thing to say."

“Okay, first there is no right thing to say there's only what you want to say. Second you don't need to rush yourself give him the answer when you deem it necessary and only when you want too. Third, James loves you & you love him and that's not something that fades overnight so take your time and really think. An when you come up with the answer he'll accept it so let's just sit hear and think."


End file.
